Caught in the Rain
by Airyn
Summary: Ayane runs into Pin in the rain after dumping Kent, but what will happen if she goes to his house alone instead of going home with her friends?


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. I may turn this into a multi-chapter story, but I want to see what everyone thinks of it first. If enough people like it and want it to continue then I'll definitely add to it. I do not own these characters or anything else Kimi ni todoke related.

"Don't make light of me!"

Pin's hand squeezed Ayane's shoulder hard, though not hard enough to hurt her. She could feel the warmth of his touch through the trash bad he'd just thrown over her. His face was so close to her that she wanted to take a step back to put some distance between them, but both his grip and the shock kept her locked in place. She'd never seen such an intense expression on his face before. He'd always acted so immature and carefree at times, but this man in front of her was not the Pin she had come to know over the past few years. Seeing Pin's anger and knowing that it was directed at her caused Ayane's chest to ache in a way she had never felt before. It was like something was expanding in her chest to the point that it was going to burst out of her.

"Regret it!"

His words shook Ayane out of her thoughts and she stared at him not knowing what else to do. Pin's face softened a bit as he took in the shocked state his student was in. He let his hand slide off her shoulder and he picked up his umbrella. A strong gust of wind and rain surged through them making the rain drops sting like tiny needles. Even through the plastic, Pin could see the goose bumps all over Ayane's arms. That's all it took for the last of his anger to vanish. He looked away and sighed before putting his hand on her back and covering her with as much of the umbrella as he could while still staying covered himself.

"Come on. The storm is getting worse." Pin said as he gave her a gentle push to walk with him. She didn't say anything, but began walking with him. They stayed silent while the roar of the wind and rain drowned out everything around them. Pin contemplated if he should bring her all the way to her house or stop at his house for cover since it was a lot closer. Another gust of wind tore through them and he had to hold onto the umbrella tighter just to keep it from being ripped out of his hand. It did no good though because the umbrella was quickly turned inside out. 'Looks like it's going to be my house.' He thought as the rain started soaking through his clothes again. He looked down at her and she was staring at him in a daze. "Come on, we have to run!" They took off and Pin had to slow down in order to match Ayane's slower pace.

Eventually they made it to his house and Pin quickly inserted the key and threw the door open. Once inside, he shut the door behind him, leaning against it as he caught his breath. He glanced over to his student who was hunched over with her hands on her knees attempting to do the same. He saw the puddle forming around her feet and pushed himself off the door. "Wait here." Ayane watched as Pin disappeared down the hallway before her eyes trailed over the inside of Pin's house. She remembered the last time she'd been here with everyone else back when Pin was sick. She also remembered how she'd told him some kind of ghost story to scare him and it had worked of course. Ayane began to pull the plastic bag off of her just as Pin walked back into the room with two towels. One he was using to dry his hair and the other in his hand for her. The towel he'd thrown on her head back when they were out in the rain had fallen off somewhere along the way while they had been running. She peeked up at Pin through her damp bangs as he handed her the towel and she noticed that he had another strange look on his face. She quickly dismissed it as she took the towel from him and began to wring out the damp ends of her hair in it. Pin vanished again for a moment before returning with something else in his hands. "Here. There's a bathroom just down the hallway. You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." He handed the clothes to her and watched as she made her way to the bathroom before he headed back into his room to get some dry clothes for himself.

Ayane quietly shut the door before placing the clothes on the counter. She inspected the shirt first and saw that it was just a plan red t-shirt, but it was huge. She quickly discarded her wet clothing and dried the rest of her body before slipping the shirt over her head. Her arms got caught a few times in the immense shirt before finally finding the exit through the sleeves. She looked down and noticed how the shirt stopped around the middle of her thighs. "I look like a child." Ayane pouted.

" _Don't make light of me!"_

Pin's words echoed in her head. 'Why do I always say such stupid things like that to him? God, he must think I'm stupid.' Ayane thought as she stepped into the black basketball shorts that went to the middle of her shin. 'He probably only sees me as a child too.' Ayane sighed and then froze as she realized what she'd just thought. She looked in the mirror and saw the red tint on her cheeks that were also stained with what was left of her mascara. She quickly splashed some water on her face and scrubbed the black off of her skin. 'Why should I care what he thinks of me?' Ayane thought as she wrapped her clothes in the towel and left the bathroom.

She found Pin on the couch with a towel over his head as he continued to dry his hair. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she took a moment to take in his new appearance. He was wearing shorts, similar to hers, but what really caught her attention was the grey tank top he was now wearing. She had always known he was healthy and fit, but she never noticed just how muscular he was. The shirt was clinging to every inch of his torso. And she noticed how the muscles in his arms flexed as he worked the towel into his hair.

Ayane felt her face heat up again as she realized she was checking out her teacher. "U-uh… what do you want me to do with these?" she asked as she held her soggy clothing away from her body. Pin peeked at her from under the towel before sliding it down and around the back of his neck. He stood up and made his way towards her, but noticed how Ayane quickly looked away from him and wondered if yelling at her earlier had made her scared of him. He didn't know why that thought bothered him, but it did. Halfway to her he finally noticed just how baggy his clothes were on her and he had to cover his mouth to suppress his laughter, but Ayane caught on to what he was doing and glared at him. "It's not funny." She said after glancing at him before quickly looking away again. Pin noticed the red tint on her cheeks, which made him smirk. She really looked like a pouting kid, but he knew she was far from a child. He'd watched her grow over the past few years and she had gained a type of beauty that was usually reserved for women in their mid to late twenties. While her beauty had surpassed her years, her view on things had not. She was still very much a teenager in that aspect.

"I'll put them in the dryer," he said as he took them from her. "Go sit on the couch. I'll take you home once the storm lets up." Pin finished as he walked off towards his washer and dryer. He opened the door to the dryer and tossed her clothes in with his before shutting the door and turning the machine on. "You want some tea?" He asked as he walked back into his kitchen. He noticed Ayane staring at the random heap of clothing covering his recliner. "Sure," Ayane answered as she stared at the only messy spot in Pin's house. "You caught me on laundry day. I went to the store to get more detergent." Pin's statement caused Ayane to look over at him and they made eye contact as he walked back into the living room with two mugs of warm tea. He handed one to her once he reached the couch. "Thanks" Ayane said before taking a sip. The warm liquid helped chase away the chill left behind in her body by the rain.

Pin plopped down hard on the couch next to Ayane causing her to panic as she nearly spilled her drink. She then glared at Pin who was innocently taking a sip from his own cup. Her annoyance quickly subsided and she ended up starring at her reflection in the tea through the hot steam. After a few moments, she made a decision and then took a big gulp of the tea in hopes that she wouldn't trip over the words she was about to say.

"How do you know if you love someone?"

Pin choked on his drink and spent the next minute doubled over the arm of the couch coughing uncontrollably. Once his coughing fit ended he asked wide-eyed, "Where'd that come from?!"

Ayane took a breath before answering. "I've had many boyfriends, but I don't think I've loved or even really cared that much about them… I don't think I'm capable of love." She finished weakly.

Pin stared at her wondering if this was a trap, but after catching a glimpse of the sad expression reflected in her tea, he understood she was serious. With a small sigh he gently placed his mug on the coffee table in front of them and sunk back into the couch letting his arm rested on the back of the couch directly behind Ayane's head. The rain pouring down on the roof was the only sound in the room as Pin contemplated his answer.

"Well, usually they stay on your mind a lot whether you want them to or not and sometimes you don't even realize it. Everything you do or see ends up reminding you of them. You take everything they say to heart and want to spend a lot of time with them. You know you're in love when their happiness becomes more important to you than you own. At least that's my experience with it." Pin answered.

Ayane remained quiet for a while after hearing Pin's response. She couldn't understand why that last part bothered her so much. She'd felt a dull ache in her chest when he'd said what his experience in love was. Of course he'd experienced it, she knew that, but why did she feel upset by that?

" _Of course I have!"_

She'd felt the same way then too. He'd scared her when he'd caught her sneaking back into the hotel and she almost didn't recognize him with his hair down. He was young for a teacher, but that made him look even younger. It was the same now. The rain had washed away all traces of the gel in his hair. He'd dried it pretty well with the towel, but she could see a few trails left by water droplets down the side of his neck. He caught her staring and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked defensively.

Ayane ignored his question and looked away at her half empty cup. "Who was she? The girl you loved." She asked in such a low voice that she wondered if he'd even heard her. She chanced a quick glanced at him and saw the confused look on his face.

"I think that's kind of crossing the student-teacher boundaries."

"I thought we passed that when you brought me to your house alone."

"What?! You want me to leave you out in the rain?!" Pin exclaimed in his usual over dramatic style. Ayane giggled, "No, I suppose not." She paused and looked back at him. He was taking another gulp of tea and she could tell he was annoyed by the vein popping out of his forehead. She never understood why she enjoyed getting him so riled up at times.

"Thank you." It was said so quietly that Pin thought he'd imagined it, but when he looked at Ayane she was smiling up at him. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help smiling back at her. He placed his hand on her head and then ruffled her hair, making her glare up at him again. He laughed, then patted her head and replied, "You're welc—"

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder interrupted him and the lights went out. He wasn't sure who grabbed who first, but Ayane somehow ended up pressed into his side with his arm around her as she clutched his shirt in her fist. Ayane's heart felt like it was going to burst. She had her head pressed against Pin's chest. She could tell by the quick rise and fall of it that he'd been just as startled as she had been. A few more seconds passed and she felt Pin lift his arm off of her.

"I'm going to go get a flashlight." Pin said as he began to push himself off the couch and out of Ayane's grasp, but she held on tighter forcing him back. He looked down at her, which was pointless because it was almost pitch black in the room. He didn't need to see her to feel her trembling that seemed to be getting worse.

"Please. Don't leave me alone here." Ayane pleaded in a weak voice. Pin froze not knowing what to do. "I can't be alone in the dark or I'll start having a panic attack." She continued before Pin could protest. He slowly sunk back into the couch with Ayane still clinging to him.

They sat like that for a while before Ayane spoke again. "My stepdad was a bad alcoholic… Anytime he got angry he'd lock me in the hallway closet. He'd turn off the hallway light too so it would be completely dark in there. I'd stay in there for hours sometimes. I was too scared to tell my mom about what he was doing. I guess I was scared he'd do something to her too if she knew. I know that's stupid, but eight year old aren't always the brightest, "she said with a pitiful laugh. Pin wrapped his arm back around her and let his hand rest on her head as he listened. "One day he passed out and mom came home from work early. I've never seen my mom so angry. We left that same day and never looked back. Unfortunately, my fear stayed with me. It's so infuriating and embarrassing." She finished with a sob. He could tell she was trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm not going to leave you." Pin said as reassurance. He brushed his fingers through her hair while he processed what she'd just told him. He remembered how it was always only her mom at all the parent teacher conferences. He'd been told that her father had passed away from an illness when she was really young, but he'd never known she'd had a stepfather. He could feel her shaking gradually subside.

Enough time had passed since they'd last spoken that Pin was sure she'd fallen asleep. Her tremors had stopped completely, but her hold on his shirt had remained. Her words almost made him jump. "I'm sorry about what I said to you in the rain." It might have been the fact that her breath had ghosted over his neck that caused him to jump. He didn't notice when she'd moved her head from his chest to his shoulder, but it was almost painfully evident now. He looked down and a flash of lightning lit up the room just enough for him to see her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked so innocent and trusting, not knowing the war his body and mind were currently facing. She was his student and he'd never make a move on her while he was her teacher, but that didn't mean his body wouldn't react to having a woman's body held against it. It hadn't been anything he couldn't handle until he'd felt her breath on his neck. If he didn't know Ayane, he'd swear she did it on purpose. It didn't help that he'd slowly been noticing how he seemed to worry about her the most out of his other students. "It's no big deal." He answered after what seemed like ages. Her hold on his shirt had begun to loosen and he felt her hand slide down his chest and over his abs before falling off of him around the outside of his leg. He let out the breath he'd been holding when he realized she was asleep and her hand had just fallen. He hoped she wasn't this careless around other men.

There it was again. That dull ache. He hadn't felt it since that Christmas party when he told Ayane where to find Kent. He didn't want to tell her where the boy was and that's exactly why he did. He always thought he'd have to lose his mind first in order for him to ever fall for a student of his. He had to hold back his laugher at himself. 'How pitiful. I haven't even made it five years as a teacher. I'm a disgrace.' He thought as he mocked himself. The lights flashed back on and it scared him almost as much as when they'd gone out. He looked down at Ayane and saw that she was still asleep. He could hear the rain still hitting the roof, but it was much lighter. He propped his elbow up on the arm of the couch and rest his head on his palm as his eyes wandered over Ayane's sleeping face.

'Guess there's no harm in letting her sleep until the rain stops.' Pin thought as he realized he was pretty tired himself. His eyelids began to droop and before he knew what he was doing he whispered, "Hurry up and graduate already." He wasn't sure if it was a hallucination caused by his drowsiness, but he thought he saw Ayane smile just before his eyes closed and sleep overtook him.H


End file.
